My First Girlfriend isnt Who I Expected it to Be (On hiatus)
by Hutthefuq
Summary: What happens when a certain Fire Queen takes Hikigaya on a trip through downtown Chibi, find out! [One Shot, may turn into a full series]
1. Chapter One: The Confession

So I'd like to say that relationships and confessions are something that I've come to hate which is understandable considering my past which thinking back on it now I over reacted just a tad bit, but it's to late to change the past and I don't have a time machine, besides if I had a time machine I wouldn't use it to go and fix a small problem that happened in my past I'd probably use it to go and see a Megaldon or maybe a prehistoric bear, either one would be a great use of a time machine, but I'm getting off topic. But love is something I don't consider very often when thinking about school more less for another student but I guess now that I'm at that age when most of the kids may age are losing their virginity faster than a bullet train it's kinda something that tends to linger in the back of my head, sure there's Yuighama and Yukinoshita but if I were to ever pursue one of them or god forbid both of them that would be the end of the friendship that I share with the two and honestly I don't want that to end over something as petty as to who gets to date Hikigaya Hachiman, and yes I'm well aware of their feelings towards me. Yui was easier to due to the fact that she almost confessed to me after that festival I went with her to, as for Yukinoshita that became apparent during the chocolate cooking contest when she went all tsundere on me, which I will admit was very cute and if I was a normal teenage boy I would've ended up confessing and then getting immediately shot down, oi how come I always assumed I'll be the one to get rejected.

But onto the matter at hand, currently Muria Yumiko is walking beside me as we walk to well, she didn't quite tell me she sortajust demanded I follow her and although I could've refused it would've been far too much work if I was to just refuse here so reluctantly I decided to agree and follow her.

"So where is it we are going?" I asked after walking for what felt like twenty minutes and besides the silence was a bit too awkward for my taste.

"Well good thing you asked because we're here." Miura said as she looked at me with a cheerful tone accompanied by a shy and almost worried expression. This was then accompanied by her taking my hand and dragging me into what seemed to be a bowling alley, huh I didn't know there was a bowling alley in Chibi, granted I haven't been this downtown when exploring Chibi, even when Iroha would drag me along with her on one of her practice dates.

We spent a few minutes bowling and having a fun time, I'll admit I didn't know the fire queen was capable of of being dare I say an enjoyable companion when exploring downtown Chibi but now we were on our way to a cafe, a cafe in which Miura was leading me towards of course dragging me by the hand. When the cafe came into view I was shocked at how fancy it looked but it also had the feel of a comfortable restaurant, sorta like those American restaurants Applebee's and Longhorn Steakhouse. When we walked inside we were greeted by a maybe 25 year old hostess who guided us to our table when we sat down we ordered our drinks and after spending a bit of time looking over the menu I had decided on and Aloha Buger which sound exotic to me and although I don't look it I like to try new things every once in a while.

"So Hikio, there's a reason I invited you out on this trip I guess would be how you word it, but it's something I've been meaning to talk to you about since our trip to Destiny Land, I didn't quite understand what was going on inside me at the moment but now that I've been sitting on it and thinking about fo the past few weeks I'm now certain of the answer, look Hikio I like you and I'd like to get to know you and hopefully one day become your g-g-girlfriend." Miura said as she had developed a bright red blush across her cheeks as well as a nervous tone.

I was a bit surprised by this I mean thinking about it Miura is absolutely beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her, but me? I don't know if I'm someone that deserves to have captivated her heart or at least some feelings.

"Why? Why do you like me, our interactions have been minimal and whenever we did talk you didn't exactly leap with joy when directing me." I asked as I looked at her, but judging by her expression she had predicted that I would ask a question similar to what just came out of my mouth.

"Because I mean you and I aren't so different-" She started but I caught her off thinking she was just grasping at empty ideas she wanted to force down my throat so I'd say yes.

"How are we alike Miura? Like I said we don't interact much at all and whenever it's even remotely close to interaction it's usually through one of your friends in your clique coming to the club room with a request that could be solved by the lot of you, and also it doesn't really help much that you seem insult me whenever I suggest something." I responded while locking my eyes to hers, I mean I'm not gonna lie and say that I'm completely put off by the idea of dating Miura but it kinda feels like she's just trying to prank me.

"We're only different because that's how the school classifies us, I am the popular girl at school whose suppose to fall madly in love with Hayato and have three kids with, but after my first request I came to y'all with I slowly started to understand that Hayato doesn't want that kind of life with me, and also we are similar Hikio we both are upfront with our friends and we don't dance around when someone we don't like starts talking with us, look Hikio I've given this a lot of thought and we can either sit here and agrue till we are red in the face or you can just give me an answer now and save us a bunch of time." Miura said as she looked at me with a soft and sweet look and tone.

It's obvious this isn't some kind of prank because those eyes aren't lying she's actually developing feelings for me and I'm not gonna lie her points held some merit and besides this is probably my best option, I mean Yuighama and Yukinoshita are routes I don't wanna take cause no matter who I pick it'll only end up hurting the only one and I don't wanna drive a steak between their friendship,and Iroha was more determined than ever to get with Hayato and without Miura in the way it'll be a whole lot easier. Hmmm I guess I'm really doing this then aren't I?

"Sure but aren't you afraid of what people will think when they find out we're dating? Aren't you worried about your reputation?" I asked while looking at her and blushing slightly

"My reputation be damned I don't care about that at the moment right now I only really care about our relationship Hikio, also as of now you shall call me Yumiko and I will call you H-Ha-Hachiman." She said obviously excited to be using my first name and I couldn't lie it felt good to hear her say my name aloud.

"Alright Miur-Yumiko." I said while blushing a deep red, it was a bit exciting to use her first name, but also I'm excited to see what'll happen with the furture relationship I'll be starting with Yumiko...


	2. Chapter Two: The Airhead

**Wow so the response to my first chapter was amazing so I've decided to make this into a mini fanfic, basically I'll probably make it 6 or 7 chapters long, but no guarantees that they'll be that long, whether I end it prematurely or I end up going with more chapters. Also I'd like to clear some things up, so firstly I never claimed to be a amazing writer so if there are any punctuation or spelling errors just bear with me, I hope writing this fic will help me with that problem of mine, but also I tried to make it seem like Hikigaya was fed up with being single and so he just accepts Yumikos confesssion as that just a confession, I'll try and clear these things up in this chapter but if it fails miserably then I'll probably rewrite the first chapter giving a better storyline and plot. Also I apologize for writing Chibi instead of Chiba I was tired and sleepy when writing the first chapter. Also this Hikigaya will be a bit OOC, I'll try my best to keep him as intended but I may go off rails so again just bear with meh. Also since we are being honest my reason to writing this fic is because it's unique, if I ship any of the girls with 8man it'll have to be Iroha and Hachiman, although Yui is best girl, fight me on it mate, but anyway I'm gonna make more fics and they'll be about the other ships in this fandom, besides Saki and Totsuka, and I'll probably make some fics about Yui and Yukino of course being their friendship.**

So it's been a few days since Muira confessed to me and it just recently hit me what I had agreed to, firstly the two of us don't really have that much in common aside from being brutally honest, I don't even know why I agreed to it, it was out of character for me, maybe my loneliness got the better of me I guess. I'm blaming Yuighama, Isshki, and Yukinoshita, why you may ask well cause they have been giving me companionship and more so Isshki due to the fact that she pretty much has all be admitted she's got a crush on me, always taking me out while calling them practice dates, at first I thought they were that but once we started doing them more so as the year progressed it became apparent that she's got a crush on me.

Oh god how I am gonna tell them about this? Firstly I think I'll tell them all individually, Yuighama and Isshki would be easy considering I'd be able to catch the two of them at lunch if I'm fast enough, more worried about Yuigahama and Isshki, moreso the waterworks that may or may not come pouring out of their eyes...it's not something I'm looking forward to, but I'd rather me tell them rather than them hearing it from a rumor, that'll just hurt them more and probably cause a few problems with me.

Well all those thoughts aside I'm currently getting ready for school, something I'm not all to thrilled about, I guess i should tell Yuighama first then Isshki and if things go well I'll be able to tell Yukinoshita if I'm lucky, but I haven't been this nervous about anything since that time Totsuka slept next to me and starting saying my name while sleeping, granted at that moment I wanted to pull him close to me and engulf him in a hug.

I'm pretty sure Totsuka is gonna make me gay, not that I'm not put off by that idea, being in a relationship with Totsuka would be really nice, but I'm pretty sure Ebina would become the Niagara Falls of bloody noses once she finds out.

 _Thump thump thump_ if a doctor put a stethoscope to my heartbeat it would probably sound like the beat to Breaking the Silence by an American band known as Breaking Benjamin and why you might ask is my heart beating like a war drum well that's because I'm about to tell Yui about my...ahem relationship with Yumiko _'How will she react? Will she start to cry? Will she run away while calling me a Baka?_

Wow I sound almost as bad as those weebs in America, anyway I guess i should tell her I've kinda just been monologuing in my head for a good while.

"Yui so um, Yumiko and I are well were testing our relationship I guess you could say?" I said while looking at Yui whose face gave away everything, she was upset and she looked like she was about to cry. But she didn't she just said she was happy and then took saying she wanted to be alone.

 _'Great now I've gotta deal with that when I go to the clubroom later'_

 ** _Alright so I've got serve writers block and I don't know if I'll be able to update this story as much as I'd like to, and yes this scene is rushed but it's more of what I had planned up until I got writers block, basically the friendship between the dynamic trio was gonna falter sorta like how we saw when Haruno tell the three that what they had going wasn't always gonna stay like this, and it's kinda counterintuitive to say I've got writers block and then say that line, but I just don't know how to write a story, also I'm concerned I won't be able to portray the characters how they are in the series, but again this could all be temporary or it couldn't, but for now this fic is on hiatus until I've planned everything out, and I mean at least two or three chapters ahead, but thanks for reading my Arthur's note, if you did so and I'll y'all later Bye!_**


End file.
